


My words are my weapon, but my lute also can be useful

by MarysseLalonde



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, He'll defend his witcher anytime, Idiots in Love, Insults, Jaskier is protective, M/M, Protectiveness, Stregobor is an idiot, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarysseLalonde/pseuds/MarysseLalonde
Summary: Jaskier was walking in the paths when he saw a sign on the way what pointed to Blaviken. His mind reminded automatically all the stories that he listened when he was a child.Jaskier grew up listening theses stories and now he know that wasn't true now he wan't to change the version of the storie.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200





	My words are my weapon, but my lute also can be useful

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my second work in english. I feel more confortable writting in this language now. But have in mind that isn't my first language and probably the work have many mistakes. 
> 
> In any case I hope you'll enjoy this!
> 
> (No beta)

He really wasn't planned to go to Blaviken.

Jaskier was walking in the paths when he saw a sign on the way that pointed to Blaviken. His mind reminded automatically all the stories that he listened when he was a child. All in his house knew the story of the butcher of Blaviken. Jaskier grew up listening theses stories and now he knows that wasn't true. Yeah, of course, Geralt killed many bandits and Renfri but it wasn't for all the people said. The Bard knows what his Witcher isn't a butcher. For one reason or another, he was forced to do what he did.

When he was a child, Jaskier loved this story. Now he hated. He knows Geralt, he knows the Witcher never kill an innocent one. All these stories make Jaskier feels sick. They aren't true, and he wasn't letting these idiots of Blaviken to blemish his Witcher's name! If he can avoid it.

And now he was here.

Blaviken wasn't what he expects. The streets are dirtier like any other village, but not than dirtier like others. Jaskier thought the habitants of Blaviken was more distasteful, but for his surprise that wasn't true. Maybe he only wants an excuse to hate the people of Blaviken for humiliating Geralt.

Jaskier knows both versions of the story. He knows how blavikens was afraid of the Witcher but he also knows how these persons trowed rocks to his Witcher. For Jaskier, this sample of disregard is not justified. And he pretends to change it.

He'll sing all his repertory about how wonderful, brave and incredible is Geralt of Rivia.

Walking on Blaviken's streets, Jaskier discovered how people don't forget the story. He started to search for an inn where sleep during his stay. In the first inn, the innkeeper would hire a simple room for a few coins less than he expected.

The innkeeper was fat. His face was red and he was lost some teeth. A little hair layer covers his head. Maybe, in the past, he had great hair, but now the last of his hair was gone. The man was too happy with the idea of a famous bard playing in his inn. To his joyfully try to convince Jaskier to play exclusively in his inn, he made a mistake.

"You're the best bard of the Continent," He said "But it's better if you try do not sing about the white wolf. Blaviken hasn't forgotten his butchery".

Jaskier doesn't need much time to change his accommodation and swear to himself that he never play in this inn.

His search was pretty well after that, but he only chose one of the inn owners was frank with his and she doesn0t mind if he sang about Geralt.

His first day was an exploration. The bard wanted to know the best places to play his songs, he even asked the villagers for information. Lucky for him, his name was quite famous at this point and he would play in every inn easier.

The second day was more productive. He starts to play few songs in a local tavern, only for extending the rumour of his in the village. While he was playing, he has free drinks, food and another type of attention. The villagers were delighted to hear him and they try to gladding him to play the song what they want. The women and men come and back once and once for try to capture his attention.

In fact, was a good day, principally for his bag. The number of coins in his bag was double when he finished for the day. More money ever was bad news. This will count as a win for the bard. Jaskier enjoyed the night. He sang, ate and drank what he wants even he had some fun with a particular hot man who insisted on bought one or two drinks for him.

After this Jaskier has gone to bed drunk, full and satisfied. With this situation, the third day he started to play in the streets and the only sang about Geralt, winning one or two bad looks of the villagers.

He really didn't care what villagers think about the songs, he only wants to sing about Geralt, he wants to rub the fact of how powerful and good the Witcher was. If Blavikens had a bad experience with him, Jaskier wants to make clear that was their fault, not Geralt's fault. At this point, the bard even doesn't care if he'll need to run out of the village. He'll happily run for his life if he made Blaviken feel regretted by how they treated Geralt.

At the beginning, people looked at him with curiosity. This feeling changed quickly to disregard and then to the disgust. Many of Blaviken's villagers talked to each other in front of him, mumbling how strange was a famous bard sang in favour of the white wolf. They thought Jaskier can't hear them under his self voice. But the bard had heard every word. Jaskier doesn't do anything, he needed to continue his performance. The mumblings don't distract him, he had an objective and nobody would stop him to comply it.

During his trip to Blaviken, the bard composed a new song. The title was The real history of the butcher of Blaviken, and he planned to sing this song for the first time in the village. The ballad had one or two bad words about the villagers, but they aren't pretty obvious. On the other hand, the words that he said about Stregobor was another question.

He knows Geralt's version of the story and There's nothing to make he thinks that Geralt could have lied to him. His trust in the Witcher more than any other person in the world. His songs were only a little compensation for everything Geralt gave to him. Jaskier would be happy if he can pass the rest of his life with the wolf travelling together. There isn't anything that Jaskier didn't give him yet.

The bard was a man in love with the white wolf and everyone knows how downgrade was a man in love.

The mumblings were changed to screams fulled of hate. But no one of his listeners tried to stop him. Maybe they were too afraid of how bad publicity the bard can make about Blaviken, or maybe they're too afraid of the possibility of the Witcher comes to avenge his bard. Jaskier laughed inner, he was born in a noble family, he knew how to play with the farmers and ordinary people.

He was playing around the village for a few hours when a man approached him. He was an old man who stopped in front of him, the man heard his song to the end and when Jaskier finished singing, he started to applaud.

The man clothes were black and luxurious. He doesn't be another villager more, he would be important, maybe he was a noble or one's mentor. Jaskier doesn't know, but he felt like when he was a child and his tutors scolded him. His eyes are blue like crystal. Jaskier doesn't be a big fan of his eyes, they made him uncomfortable.

"Your voice was one of the best I hear in years young man," he said. Jaskier was sure he doesn't look so young at this point, but he only smiled back. "I'm curious about which led you to make this song in particular. It's not common for nobody thinks about the butcher of Blaviken like this".

"Someone made me aware the truth under the legend" He answered. Jaskier had been in very hostile situations and he knew how to handle them. If he answered mysteriously to the old man probably he'll go after one or two sentences. After all, the bards had the right to keep their secrets about the fonts.

The man looked Jaskier from top to bottom. He knew the old man was studying him, looking at something that Jaskier doesn't know what is. After a while moments of silence, the situation was starting to be much for him. Jaskier wanted to run away from the man, far away from his look. He was just about to leave when the man started to talk again.

"This wasn't what happens" His words made Jaskier scroll. "Geralt of Rivia isn't a hero or something like this, he's a Witcher, a murder. Whoever who put this idea in your mind, maybe just played with you young man".

"And what do you know that, sir?" Jaskier needed all of their strength to not scream. He wouldn't let the man insult Geralt in front of him. "The legends usually are half true half false. What does the original version true? " He replied. This old man might have seen something in the scene, but, according to Geralt, all the villagers cannot see the complete scene. Maybe he was one of the persons who threw stones to Geralt for a mistake. Jaskier didn't know and he doesn't care.

"Because I tried to Geralt made the right decision" Their words were like a wall where Jaskier crashed. His mouth opened a little and all his face showed the surprise that he felt. The killing of Blaviken took place twenty-five years ago, it wasn't strange someone of the villagers was lived yet.

"You're Stregobor" he mumbled almost sure about his conclusion.

"Yes, I'm".

The silence set up between them during a while. It can't be true. Jaskier thought Stregobor left Blaviken after Renfri's death. The stories he listened never mentioned that he only assume that. If he had known this fact probably he was to be more careful about how sang in favour of Geralt.

On the other hand, Stregobor was who instigated the villagers against Geralt. If Jaskier wants to teach them a lesson, Stregobor must participate. The bard pretended to be in shock, he put the belt of his lute out of his shoulder. He set aside the lute, holding the instrument for the pole.

For a time Jaskier was without words. He didn't know what say even many things pass for his head. Stregobor seemed to notice it and started to talk after the bard can say anything.

"I know how you're a bard," Stregobor said. "You travel with the Witcher, followed him in the paths. You chose to share the life of an outcast". All of their words made Jaskier feel sick. How this son of a mare can talk about Geralt like this? "Why a pretty boy of a good family like you would follow someone like Geralt of Ribia?" Stregobor continues. Jaskier started to shake. Every word the mage said feel like a pouch in his stomach.

"What that monster can let a viscount stay at his side? Witchers have only made problems".

"You don't know Geralt" Jaskier's voice was trembling with rage. He never felt so angry with anyone more than Stregobor at this moment. None of one was bothered to know Geralt, anyone wanted to spend his time to break his walls and watch the truth of how Geralt was. But Jaskier does. He knows how Geralt was when he was angry when he was scared. And he knows how protector and affection the Witcher can be while he loves someone. "You have no right to talk about him like that".

Anyone would notice the tense atmosphere between them. Most of the villagers passed for their side carelessly. During minutes none of they said nothing. Jaskier was angry, more than that, he wanted to hit Stregobor in his face, he wants to cry too because this isn't just. It's not just Geralt and the other witchers must be forced to live like this, with everyone's hate focus on them.

"So, it's love. You love him". Stregobor said after a while. A smile spends of his face. He was mocking Jaskier. "Poor Julian, how much time will take the Witcher before he throws you out of his way? He'll do. Never trust in a Witcher young man less of Geralt of Rivia, the butcher of Blaviken"

Jaskier didn't know of where his force came from but he grabbed with strength the pole of his lute and hit Stregobor in the face.

The villagers stopped their way to look at the two men. Jaskier was breathing fast. The adrenaline was running on his body, he hasn't thought about nothing more to shut up Stregobor. The bard only met one sorceress before Stregobor, but Yennefer never does this even she was scared. If Jaskier had to choose he prefers Yennefer.

"If you'll insult Geralt or any other witcher in my presence, I'll chase and kill you.". Jaskier said. His voice was hard, trying to copy his father. "Maybe I'm a bard now, but I'm still being a noble, one with a powerful friend".

The bard picked up his bag with an elegant move and he started walking. While he would walk away from Stregobor, he saved his lute in the bag. He thought he would need to run away soon or later and he preferred that the lute was safe.

No-one stopped him when he left Blaviken. Months later, some stories arrived at Jaskier's ears. Stories what spoke about one bard bewitched by a Witcher and a sorcerer who tried to free the bard, but he can't. Jaskier wanted to back at Blaviken and burn the entire village.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Far away of Blaviken, a Witcher was trying to drink alone in a corner while his friend was playing around the inn.

While he drank a woman approached the table and sit in front of his. Geralt of Rivia founded Yennefer of Vengerberg watching him closely.

"I have news," She said. "About your boyfriend".

"What boyfriend?" Geralt mumble. "Talk clear Yennefer".

"I talk about Jaskier"

"He's not my boyfriend" The Witcher grumbled quickly. Maybe the relationship between him and the bard was close, but they didn't talk about what they are. Geralt doesn't want to put a name before talked with Jaskier about that.

"Sure?" Yennefer seemed fun and this has never been a good thing. "He'll be after you know how he hit Stregobor with his lute after the old insulted you".

Geralt spit out the beer of his mouth after that. While Yennefer left the Witcher put his head in his hand, full of shame and fun. That's what stupid, but he was his stupid and Geralt loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all. I hope you enjoyed it and if you want to bother me this is my tumblr (Bardsingingasong). 
> 
> See you!!


End file.
